


Cerulean Fire

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fire, POV Second Person, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: ENTER NAME:N-E-P-E-T-AL-E-I-J-O-N





	Cerulean Fire

**Enter name:**

**N-E-P-E-T-A  L-E-I-J-O-N**

 

You wake up to a burning sensation that fills your entire body, and to the smell of smoldering ruins that for some reason your mind connects to the word, “home.”

You open your eyes, and almost look directly into the sun, the sun of your home planet.

Alternia.

Fortunately for you, you don’t go blind, your vision goes a little blurry and all the colors smudge a little as you look away.

You look away and see the burning ruins of your old hive.

You know why this happened, you should’ve never challenged a cerulean blood to a fight.

And when you did, you should’ve at least let them think they could win.

Now your hive was in ruins, your computer destroyed, your sitting out in the sun and your lusus-

“Pounce!” You yell, pushing yourself up, well, your upper body, your legs don’t seem to be working.

“Pounce!” You yell again, and you hear a meow from behind you.

Trying to flip and turn around is challaning without the use of your legs, but you manage too, and you see your lusus, a little scratched up, running towards you, and when they get to you they start licking your face to try and clean you up.

“Not now, purrlease, we need to get out of the sun…” You whisper, your arms wrapped around Pounce’s neck.

Pounce mrows in agreement, and stands up, and your grip falters, causing you to fall to the ground.

“I-i can’t feel my legs, Pounce… I can’t… move.” You breath, Pounce lets out a saddened and scared noise. You look up at your lusus and smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get to shelter…”

Pounce starts to pace around, before stopping, her ears perked up and nose flaring.

“What is it…?” You ask, Pounce crouches down and hisses, before walking back over to you and grabbing the back of your coat.

“Wha- Pounce!” You shriek, Pounce says nothing and lifts you up, you notice that your feet drag on the ground a little.

Strange, you can’t feel the ground.

Pounce starts to race forward, away from your old hive.

Destroyed by a cerulean blood.

 

Your lusus brings through the forest a little ways from your old hive, and to a cave that looks as if it had been long abandoned. Pounce walks inside a little ways, and sets you back in a far corner, away from the entrance, and starts to lick you again.

You start to feel, tired, which doesn’t surprise you, you almost died, after all.

“Pounce, we should sleep…” You whisper, starting to drift off. Pounce mrows and lays down near you, so you can drag yourself over and use the lusus as a pillow of sorts, it's different from a recuperacoon, but it works.

 

It takes you about three nights to adjust to the cave, it’s strange, but it feels like you belong there, like this is where you will spend your dying breath, maybe it would be with protecting a message.

Pounce caught you wild lusus to eat and went back to the hive to see if anything was left, she came back with your tablet and your trusty hat.

You tell your moirail what happened, he handles it pretty well, despite immediately asking- ordering -you to come over. You do, Pounce taking you there, and he gives you a present, a tail that mends your broken back. You make sure to give him extra hugs that night.

You make the cave feel like home, you decorate the walls with stories and ships, and the pelts and bones of lusus dot the floor. You have your little stack of fur in the corner for sleeping, and a little spot for a fire should you ever need one.

Your jade blood friend makes you some new clothes, which you keep in a stack near where you sleep.

Burn scars trace your face and neck, which you use to comfort your teal friend after an unfortunate incident. The slight blur from staring near the sun doesn’t go away, but you don’t mention it to anyone, save for your moirail, who doesn’t seem too worried.

You look around the cave you call your hive and your home, as your tablet rings to tell you that GC wants to roleplay.

You feel like it’s going to be a long night.

But looking at the cave that you once didn’t call home.

You’re content to whatever happens next. 

Even a new game.


End file.
